oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne Meets Hades
The Queen's Light She had grown accustomed to her schedule. She would wake up a few minutes later than she was supposed to, rush to groom herself, and then practically sprint down the hallways of her palace to the council room to where she would have some meeting with some diplomat from another nation, a business owner of Wano, or whoever showed up. Then, during the meeting, she would listen to the words of smarter people, nod occasionally, and leave. Then, she would do some paperwork in her office, signing whatever needed to be signed—pretty much, whatever Isshin told her to sign. At times, she believed that he was the one who actually ran her empire. It didn’t bother her any. If that meant she didn’t have to read the documents on her desk or meet with her Shichifukujin, then she was fine with Isshin being the figurehead. It was never a role that she thought up for herself anyway, at least not like this. Still, today was no different. There was a rhythmic knock on her door. She already knew who it was, which is why when her eyes crept open, the fact that he as standing in front of her was not surprising at the least. He was almost like a ninja, always appearing in places without alerting a single person to his presence. Legs didn’t even understand how he did it. “Koyuki,” Isshin spoke with the barest hint of emotion, his tone as robotic and stiff as his stature. “Did you remember that you have an important meeting this morning?” She didn’t respond right away. “Koyuki….” “I’m surprised,” Legs begun as a brief yawn fragmented her sentence, “that you’re even here. You’re usually gone by this time.” Isshin folded his arms across one another. “I saw this meeting coming up a while ago, and so I set up my schedule so that I could return to ensure that you wouldn’t miss it.” “Of course.” Legs slid her legs to the edge of her bed. As she did so, she scooped Isshin into the palm of her hand. “You’re always responsible that way.” Isshin’s glare strengthened. “You’re hungover.” Legs wiped her eyes. “A group of six-year-old children was here yesterday.” “Yes, I’m well aware…” “And, they wanted to give me the best gift they could think of, so they prepared for me this gorgeous, chocolate cake. They apparently worked on it all week. I took a bite of it, but it seems that they weren’t notified that I’m allergic to caffeine. Or well, caffeine does this to me,” Legs informed, gesturing to her body groggily. “It wasn’t their faults. How could they have known? I don’t tell anyone about it….” Isshin’s face lightened up. “You’re far too careless sometimes, Koyuki. Regardless, you still have a meeting today. One that can’t be postponed.” Legs stood up off the bed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll be fine, I think. Just tell them to buy me an extra five minutes, and I’ll be ready.” He nodded and leaped from her hand towards the door. As he slid under the cracks, he looked up. “Oh, Koyuki.” “Yeah, I know. Don’t say anything stupid. You’ve told---” “You did well…” He departed. Legs smiled. Meet and Greet No later than thirty minutes had passed, as Legs walked through the hallways of her palace. She hurried into her empty throne room—minus the tens of royal guards that rested around the massive royal seat—and sat down in her throne. There, her scribe read to her. “Your Shichifukujin should be here in a moment, my Empress. Then, briefly, after they arrive, we will instruct the royal guard to escort your guest up to these quarters.” Legs nodded, crossed her leg over the other, and idly waited for the arrival of her men. Though, a great deal of time passed, so much that Legs simply couldn't take it any longer. "I refuse to keep my guest waiting. They'll catch up. Fetch them for me." The scribed nodded and went to fetch their guest. Now entering the room is are two tall an intimidating men. One being dressed in clown-like attire he is seemingly protecting who other than the Yonko before them is one of the most intimidating and mysterious people in the room. The man dressed in the overly colored clown suit stands guard at the door leaning back on the wall taking a survey of the room. Then the tall man dressed in a purple suit with a face unable to be seen to most in the room steps forward walking close to the Yonko. "Ok, so let's talk business. But first off me and my guard will formally introduce ourselves". "Hello, you can call me Omar or The Masked Man whichever you please. It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, how are you on the pleasant time of day. The Masked Man says as he makes direct eye contact with the yonko. "Jasper where are your manners, come to introduce yourself" "So sorry". The man who supposedly goes by the name of Jasper steps forward to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Jasper, much like my boss here I have an alias I also go by Jester". He says as he takes on a very odd and of putting stance his back bending in a way most human bodies can't move. "Well, I guess that's all ya need to know about me, for now". Jasper says as he walks back to his post spinning a playing card on the tip of his finger laughing in an odd fashion. Clap clap, "I apologize for being so late, friends." Draco D. Indiana spoke up, having entered the room in the blink of an eye, or even, having been there for some unknown time. "I trust that you have been feeling better," Indiana said at Legs briefly, before fully settling by the side of the large throne. "Good to make acquintances with you, I am Indiana, Minister of Circulation," Indiana cupped his hat and lowered it to his chest. Putting it on he continued, "I'm afraid we will need to know lots more about the two of you, lads." With a smile, he massaged his chin, "With us being who we are... I deduce you know more than enough on us." "Oh yes Mr. Draco, I know quite a lot about the both of you, Your reputations precede themselves. Omar says as he undoes the buttons of his blazer and draping it over his shoulder. "Hm, well I guess I should tell you a few things about myself now shouldn't I. First I feel I should mention... I hate formality". He says changing his tone from that of a gentleman to that of a hoodlum sitting on the ground taking a quick lounge while surveying the room and taking a look around for himself. "Second you should know I hate witnesses, so I would love it if you could have everyone vacate the room aside from you and Mr. Draco over there. I'll be happy to oblige and let you know all you need once my stipulations are met". He says as he stared down both Legs and Indian with a slight scowl. “If we are anything, we are kind, compassionate, and accommodating,” Legs begun, snapping her fingers. Rhythmically, the royal guard puffed from existence. When their smoke bombs cleared, all that remained were the four. “It’s what separates us from the other so-called pirates. We have ascended beyond our humble origins; Yes, we are an Empire. One of the strongest in the world.” Legs smiled. “I take it that you are already aware of this.” "Now this meeting is getting somewhere". Omar arizes from his seated position in the floor and stands. "So I guess I should tell you a little about me. Let's start with my full name, Azeban L. Omarion, Ceo of Azeban Industries. Now I'm sure you have heard of my company before being one of the major suppliers of the . I am sure you are probably wondering why exactly I am here with you today being in such close alliance with Marines, all you need to know an that is that relationship is simply a cover for my underworld ordeals. There will be absolute honesty and cooperation on my part. My questions are will you be completely honest and cooperative with me". He says as he pulls up a seat crossing his legs and getting comfortable. "Naturally so. However, there is no merit for us to believe your words, Omar. You are a member of the Underworld, an illegal, black market..." Legs paused. "In fact, I question exactly why you are here as you mentioned. The World Government undoubtedly keeps you employed. Why risk that by contracting a Yonko?" "That is true you have no reason to believe me and many reasons to not believe me but, why would I risk contracting a Yonko if my intentions weren't completely pure. I have my own reasons as to why I do what I do. The one that will affect you the most is I aim to one day take over the world government, and I know it sounds dumb and farfetched but I seem to have this feeling its the right thing to do. But don't get me wrong I'm no supervillain and surely won't go on any power-hungry rampage, I simply wanna make the world a better place to live in, and I think dissolving the marines from the inside is the best way to do that as a start anyways. I surely know I will fail at first but that won't stop me from building up and trying again and again and again to one day reach my goals so that Ms. Legs is why I risk so much because someday the risk will most definitely pay off." Legs' gripped the arm of her chair tighter. "That raises my questions even further. If you are so determined to conquer the world government, then why would you come here? Why not try to improve the contracts you have with them. Why come here, specifically to me?" "You shouldn't grip too hard on that chair you might break it, but aside from that poor chair my reasons for coming to you are you are strong, incredibly strong, and strength like yours can be hard to come by. So I come to you to aid me in my endeavors, in exchange, I will supply you with information on marine operations and whatever else you need to continue doing what you're doing, and at the end of the day by helping you defeat the World Government doesn't that help me. You know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend so do we have a deal, Ms. Legs". Omar says as he walks towards the Yonko holding out his hand looking for a handshake, and looking her in the eyes he says. "So do we have a deal, or did I tell you all that for nothing". Legs nodded. "Sounds great, Omar. Though, are you sure you want to shake my hand." She smiled. "My hand is pretty big." Omar smiles and laughs the small bit of tension in the room is now released. "I guess that is true haha, how about i shake your associates hand just to make it official, I like ending my deals in a handshake from both sides mutually". He says as he turns to Indiana smiling looking for a handshake. "So how about it Mr. Draco". Having watched the conversation without uttering many words, Indiana had been noting down some words on a notepad, however his attention was still on the discussion. "Of course, lad," He replied swiftly, not changing expressions whilst his hand shot forward and gripped Omar's own, shaking it. "I believe that seals the deal," He said at Legs. Legs nodded. "Indeed it does. We'll be in contact." Category:Role-Plays Category:Berserkchart486 Category:GeminiVIII Category:Jakyou Category:Shoshiki Category:Ash9876 Category:DamonDraco